Danny Phantom Exposed
by Sesshodemon
Summary: One day at midnight while Danny's fighting Skulker he reverts back to his human form and it's all caught on tape. Now lets join Danny on his new adventure. Rated T just in case. I'm doing a Danny Star one but don't worry its still good and my first story
1. caught on tape

Danny Phantom Exposed

Summery: Danny is fighting Skulker again and is forced to revert back to his human form lack of energy after catching him. Unfortunately the whole thing was caught on tape and Danny won't even know it till the next morning when he sees it on the news. Now lets find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other shows whose characters may appear.

**(My notes)**

_**Thoughts**_

"Speaking"

_Telepathy_

It's about midnight in Amity Park and everyone is supposed to be asleep. "I WILL PUT YOU PELT AT THE FOOT OF MY BED WELP." Key words should

In case you didn't already know that was Skulker the Ghosts Zones greatest hunter. Apparently the hunter doesn't need to sleep so our young hero Danny Phantom has to work over time.

"Oh come on Skulker its midnight. Can't this wait till morning," shouted Amity Parks very own specter defender Danny Phantom or more commonly known as Invisobill. **(Does anyone else think that's the lamest name ever.)?**

"You will not have to worry about sleep once I'm finished with you" replied blob... I mean Skulker and the battle continued. **(I'm bad at describing battles so I'm skipping Straight to Danny catching Skulker In the thermos)**

"This is not over I will be back Ghosts Chiiiiiiiillllllllllldddddd" screamed Skulker as he was sucked into the thermos.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of," said an annoyed and exhausted Danny Phantom as he turned back into his human form, which was called Danny Fenton. **(How does no one notice the similarities between his two forms)?** "Well I guess I'm climbing through my window again," complained Danny as he walked of.

When Danny was completely out of site a news crew came out of the bushes. "Wow did you see that?" said the one of the reporters. "Yea" said another "please tell me you got all of that," said the last one. The first one nodded and smiled while he said, "Yep I got all of it man we're going to be so rich" and with that they all walked back to their hidden news truck.


	2. The exposure of Danny FentonPhantom

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom but I wish I did.

The next morning when Danny was woken up by his cell phone ringing he looked at the clock and grownd. It was saterday and he didn't get to sleep until about 1 a.m. after climbing into his room through the window and now he's being woken up at 8. Lets just say he wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now.

Sighing he answered his phone only to have his head bitten off by Sam. "DANNY TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT' yelled Sam. Now fully awake Danny turned on the T.V. in his room which was already on the news chanel.

"Hello every one I'm Harriet Chin and I have an amazing anoucement to make. Last night at about midnight a news crew caught a fight between the imfomus ghoast Danny Phantom and a ghoast who has been identified as Skulker." Danny gulped at that now he was very nervous. "Now lets see the tape."

The T.V. showed the battle between Danny and Skulker that was indead from the night before. With each passing second the tape showed Danny grew more and more nevous.**_ Please don't let them see me transform please._** Unfortunetly Dannys plead was not answered for the tape showed Phantom turning into Fenton before it ended.

"Not good not good not good not good how could this happen what am I going to do" Danny then started to pace back and forth when he rememberd Sam and picked up his phone "Sam you have got to help me what am I going to do I mean the Guys In White are probably going to bust down my door at any minute."

"How about you invite all the Ghoast hunters and the press to a press conferance that way you can clear your name and we can even show some of our videos of your battles to them in order to prove you telling the truth" sugested Sam.

"Sam your a genous now all we have to do is find a way to convince them to let me hold this press confrence."

"Why not just call the Mayor and ask him" Sam replied.

"Your the best Sam now I nedd you to fill in Tuck while I call the Mayor and talk to my parent" as soon as he hung up he heard a nock on his door followed by his mothers voice.

"Danny...is it...is it true ar you really...the Ghoast boy?" she wispered through the door.

"yeah it's true" Danny replied also wispering do to the fact he was so nervous he was sweating bulets.

"Can we come in?" she asked even quieter this time.

"ye...yeah" he managed to choke out. His door was then opened to reveal Dannys parents who looked just as nervous as he was. "Mom, dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just so scarred that..." Danny traild of looking at the floor.

"Danny its ok we understand I mean you had every right to be scarred and I just want you to know we don't care if you a ghoast your still our son" His mom told him.

Slowly he turned to look at his parents to show a look of emence releaf on his face and said "You mean you still want me even though I'm part ghoast."

"Of course we do Danny oy I mean your a Fenton and a Ghoast hunter to boot I'm...snif...so proud of you" said a now crying Jack.

Danny was now crying as well and ran to give his parents a hug and to say how happy he was that they excepted him for who and what he was. Soon after he felt another person join the imbrace and looked up tp see his sister. The four of them stayed that way for a while until Danny broke apsrt from them to tell them Sam and his plan. They all agreed that it was a good idea and left the room so Danny could make the call.

"Hello Mr.Mayor this is Danny Fenton..Yes it's true I really am Danny Phantom...Well I called because I wanted to set up a press confrence to talk to the press and the ghoast hunters...3 O'clock today yeah I can do that...thanks see you in five hours." With that he went to tell his parents and the army of reporters about the press conference at 3.

After four and a half hours everyone including Sam and Tucker, who had climbed into the house through his bedroom window a couple hours ago, were ready to head to City Hall. Jazz was wearing a red dress that tied behingd the neck and stopped at her knees she also had her hair in a bun without her head band. Tucker was wearing a button up wight shirt and black slacks and left his head bare. Sam was wearing a dress that was just like Jazzs' only hers was black and she had her hair down. Dannys' parents were dressed as they normally are only Jack was wearing a tie. Lastly Danny was wearing a blue button up shirt that matched his eyes and black slacks.

As they were leaving they noticed the army of reporters were still out front of the house so Danny just phased them through the reporters and they then headed straight for City Hall.

**(The next chapter should be up tomarrow please review)**


	3. Q's & A's

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

As they got closer to City Hall Danny became increasingly nervous. When Sam saw his nervous look and gave him a squeeze on the hand and flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry everything will be ok" she said reassuringly.

"I know I'm just scarred that they'll shoot me as soon as I walk on stage" he replied

She was about to reply when they heard Jack saying they had arrived. They all got out of the RV and everyone but Danny and Jazz went to their seats in the audience.

"Alright Danny I'm going to set some ground rules for the type of questions they can ask and then I'll give you a signal to come out on stage ok" asked Jazz.

"Yeah I got it. Hey one request tell them no marriage proposals ok."

"Don't worry I was going to do that anyway. Now remember to come out when I call you ok."

"Ok"

And with that Jazz walked out on stage "Hello my name is Jazz Fenton and before we get started I would like to set some ground rules for the questions you ask don't worry there are only 10 so it shouldn't be to hard to remember so hear they are:

Number 1-no personal questions

Number 2-no asking to marry Danny

Number 3-no asking him to go out with you

Number 4-no asking how he got his powers

Number 5-no threatening him

Number 6-no ecto guns can be fire at him

Number 7-no snobby comments

Number 8-no questions that don't have to do with his ghost half

Number 9-no calling him a freak

Number 10-no coming on stage

The police will escort anyone who doesn't follow these rules out. Thank you for listening now may I present Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom."

After his sister said this, a very nervous Danny walked out on stage as Jazz joined the rest of the group in the audience. "Hello everyone I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom and before anyone asks…" he trailed of as he transformed and walked through the stand and then walked back through and turned back into Fenton "…I really am Danny Phantom. Now who has a question" with that every hand in the room shot up.

"Ok let's start with the GIW"

"Did you really attack the Mayor"?

"I'm glad you asked that. No I did NOT attack the Mayor he was over shadowed by one of my enemies named Walker. Discovery"

"What are you really"?

"I'm a halfa, half a ghost half a boy"

The Q&A meeting lasted another 4 hours before it ended and Danny could go home. When Danny got home he went straight to bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**(Thanks for reading the next chapter should be up tomorrow so please review) **


	4. Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The next morning Danny woke up to his cell phone again. He was thinking about blasting the little device when he thought of the trouble he would get in if he did. When he saw that it was Star who was calling he instantly brightened up. Star had been a friend of theirs for about six months now and had figured out Danny's secret but had sworn not to tell a soul not that it mattered now. Star had been out of state for a while and Danny realized that he was supposed to meat her when her plain got in last night.

"Hello" he said nervously.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE WHEN I GOT OF THE PLAIN" she said this so loud that Danny was sure everyone within a ten mile radius of her could have heard it.

" Look I'm sorry I can explain."

"Well you better and this better be good Danny"

"Well you see I had this fight with Skulker…………" he then went on with explaining what had happened the past two days "and that's what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry. So when are they going to show it on the News and tell the world"

"They'll be showing the tape of me transforming and the press conference all day on every News channel I can think of."

That makes sense seeing as how big this is. Hey are you going to be in school tomorrow?"

"My mom said I didn't have to but I think it'll make it worse if I don't."

"Do you have any plans for today."

"No why?"

"We…well I..I w..was won….wonder….wondering if..if you….you'd li…like to..to se…see a mov…movie with m..me..me" she said stuttering badly. **(Have any of you had that problem?)**

Danny turned bright red when she said this. It was common knowledge that Danny and Star liked each other just not to each other.

"I ah su..sure I…I'd lo….love to" stuttering but not as badly as Star was.

"Ok how about you pick me up at………10."

"Ok see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

(Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday. Hope you like the story so far. Oh and just so you know I did get a lot of ideas from other stories I've read but there are plenty of differences between this and those stories. Well the next chapter should be up soon. And I need some ideas for it so please review.)


	5. What to ware

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny was looking through his closet for an outfit for his and Stars first official date when he found the perfect outfit. It was a white sleeveless shirt with a black short sleeved button up shirt on top he also had black slacks and white shoes and a white belt.

"It's perfect, Star's always loved the way my uniform looks and this looks a little like it." He announced proudly.

He then heard his phone ring and saw that it was Tucker calling and picked it up.

"Hey Tuck how ya doing?"

"Good you?"

"I'm doing great and guess what Star and I are going on our first official date."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Finally I can't wait to tell Sam. So are you gunna be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"What about the dance?"

"I'll probably be their it could be Star and my second date. Well I better go I have to pick up Star soon. Bye."

"Yeah ok. See you tomorrow."

With that Danny hung up, transformed and headed to Stars place.

(Well the next chapter should be up soon. And I need some ideas for it so please review.)


	6. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

When Danny woke up the next day it was to his alarm clock. Star and he had had a great date the night before and they were planning on having many more dates.

Danny got ready for school by taking a shower, brushing his teeth getting dressed, and garbing a piece of toast as he ran out the door shouting good bye to his family.

About half way to school Danny was met by Sam, Star, and Tucker. "Hey dude I heard their having an assembly where their going to show the tape of you transforming and the tape of your press conference instead of class today. I also heard you were supposed to answer any additional questions for the students and give a speech, is that true?" asked Tucker

"Yeah it's true, Jazz was helping me put together a speech last night."

Pretty soon Casper High came into view and the gang walked into the school. As soon as they came through the front door everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at the four that had just entered. When they saw everyone starring Danny just sighed and turned his friends and he invisible and headed towards Mr. Lancer's classroom.

When they got into the classroom Mr. Lancer just turned to them and asked if he could speak to Danny alone in the back room. Danny nodded and followed Mr. Lancer into the back room.

"So what do you want to talk about Mr. Lancer"?

"Just wanted to tell you that your other teachers and I had a little meeting with the principle and some new policies have been put in place. You will be able to leave class when theirs a ghost attack, you will be able to turn in homework assignments three days late that includes reports, and all of your tardiness will be excused."

"Wow really?"

"Yes really"

"You have no idea how much this is going to help me."

"I think I have some idea now lets get back to class before they call us for the assembly. Good luck by the way."

"Thanks."

With that the two of them headed back to the classroom.** (I was planning on cutting it off here but this chapter is short so I decided to continue it.)** As the two entered the room everyone got quiet. Just as Danny took his seat and Mr. Lancer was going to say something the intercom came on. _"Will everyone please report to the Gymnasium for the assembly. Would Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton Please go back stage when you enter the Gymnasium? Thank you."_

And so they did just that. When Danny started to head back stage he was met half way by Jazz.

"Hey little bro how you feeling?"

"Ok I guess I mean this isn't nearly as bad as the press conference."

"But you're still nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well I can't blame you for being nervous seeing as how this is still new to you."

"I guess your right as usual" then under his breath he said "brainy."

"Hey what was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" he replied innocently.

"Yeah right" she said not believingly and he just grinned and the two siblings headed back stage.

**(Well the next chapter should be up soon. And I need some ideas for it so please review.)**


	7. It's not worth it

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny waited patently for his sister to finish and when he heard his sister call him out he took a deep breath and slowly walked on stage. Danny had already earned the trust of the ghost hunters that included Valerie, and the press form his press conference now all that was left was his fellow teens. He once again took a deep breath and then looked at the audience.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom and I'm going to answer all of your questions about my ghost half and show you two videos one of my transformation on that night my secret was discovered and the other of my press conference. So any questions?" Not surprisingly almost every hand in the room shot in the air even the teachers had there hands raised.

"Ok let's start with someone I actually know personal. How about you Kwan what's your question?"

"What are you?"

"I was wondering how long it would take someone to ask me that well I guess it's better to answer it now rather then later. Well you see I'm what's called a halfa, half a ghost and half a human."

"That make since I guess seeing as how you have two forms. Well are their others like you?"

"Yes their are."

"Who are they?"

"Well there are two more there my unstable clone and the froot loop who made her that would make me all ghost if I told you who he was."

"That's pretty cool."

"Anything else Kwan?"

"No."

"Ok how about we do Paullina next. What's your question."?

"Will you go out with me?"

**(Ok raise of hands. Who saw that coming because I know at least 90 of you were.)**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a girl friend."

If anyone had been look at Star they would have seen her face light up like a tomato when she heard Danny say this.

"What who?"

"Star."

"WHAT"

"Sigh...Next question. Lets go with Dash. So what do you want to know."?

"I just wanna know what's it like to be a FREAK?"

Everyone in the gymnasium turned to him with looks of anger, confusion, disappointment, and fear.

"Sigh...Dash I'm not a freak. You see to many people freaks are beings that are one of a kind and there are three of people that are included in the halfa category."

"So your still a FRE..." what ever he was going to say was cut off by Paullina who looked furious.

"You chose that traitor Star over me."

"That's right."

"Why I'm prettier and better then she'll ever be."

"For the record Paullina your not pretty at all you just wear so much make-up the your face would fall of if you got wet."

"Ha I told you he was a freak. Only a freak would say that. FREAK...FREAK...FREAK...FREAK..." Dash expected everyone to join in but no one did they all just looked at him as though he had committed the deadliest of sins.

"IF ANYONE THE FREAK IT'S YOU DASH BAXTER." everyone finally noticed that Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Star had walked on stage and they all looked pissed but Sam was the only one who could form words to describe how disgusted with Dash they felt. "HE'S SAVE YOU EVERY OTHER DAY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM. YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD..." Sam was then cut of by Danny who put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's alright Sam. I knew a one or two people would act like this."

"That still doesn't give him an excuse I mean Sam's right he is pathetic and you shouldn't have to take that from him" Star said this as she ran into Danny's waiting arms.

"I know I that but Dash Baxter isn't worth it" and with that he gently kissed Star, took her hand, and walked of stage.

**THE END**

**(Sorry I didn't have this up earlier I sort of had a fight with my computer. Well thank you everyone who reviewed and that includes: Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Sapphire Wolf Master, ghostanimal, FanFictionist, Ice's Shadow, Grumbles, Egyptian Ghost Kitty, and Epona Harper. Thanks for all the reviews and all the support. I was thinking of starting a new story about a cross over between Danny Phantom and Transformers the Energon series with everyone if I can remember their names and I give credit to Epona Harper and his or her story the Ghost and the Machines but I will be sure to make it as different as possible and to make sure of that any transformers you haven't heard of is and OC not one of the DP characters turned into one so give me some ideas for it every body.)**


End file.
